Enter Moonstone
'Enter Moonstone '''is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-first episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary Veranda, her friends, and two visiting princes race against William, Jamie, and Anucha to find the first piece of the dangerous Moonstone Charm. Plot The episode begins in Joe’s kitchen where Veranda, Bunny, and Joe are telling Van, “Angus”, and Kate about the Moonstone Charm and how William, Jamie, and Anucha are now after it. Veranda then plays the Song of Revealing on her flute to show her a riddle when Devon shows up and tells them that two visiting princes—one from Nairobi and one from Berlin—have arrived. After sending Van to greet the princes, Joe explains that someone found the Moonstone Charm years ago. To prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, the person broke it into four pieces, left the first piece where they found it, and hid the other three pieces. Veranda explains that when you find a piece, a hidden riddle will lead the founder to the next. She tells her friends the first one: “In the City of Caves, look into the eye of the place where nomadic tribes live in the undergrounds.”. Kate says the City of Caves has to be at Kayosh, so Veranda decides to take off for that place with her friends, Crown Prince Fadhili, and Prince Olaf following her. At Kayosh, William’s group is already looking for the Moonstone Charm without success. Anucha suggests to William that they split up and he (William) agrees. Anucha is forced to go on his own while William goes with Jamie. On his own, Anucha complains Jamie being William’s new number one, but tells himself that that’s why they need to get the Moonstone Charm first. Back at the Old Black Tower, Veranda is getting ready to head out to Kayosh when Bunny reminds her that someone has cheated in the voting poll to have them confined to the tower. Veranda states that she needs to stop William now and Kate agrees that she (Veranda) has a point. Joe points out that the Moonstone Charm is too powerful for William to be allowed to get. Veranda proposes that she, Bunny, Joe, Kate, Van, Devon, “Angus”, Olaf, and Fadhili go together and puts Cousin Utandu in charge of the tower while they are away. Bunny agrees on the condition that she put her own cousin in charge of the “house”, and the group then sets out for Kayosh. When they arrive, Joe is all set to figure out the riddle and find the first piece of the Moonstone Charm. Bunny refuses on the grounds that they need to find William’s group and Veranda agrees with him. Joe suggests they split up to go look for the first piece. As it turns out, determination really helps keep people safe from evil. However, when they are done looking around the cave they are in, they realize they are in the right one. Elsewhere, William, Jamie, and Anucha finally realize which cave is the right one. When Joe’s group gets back outside, they find the rest of their friends worried, but Kate points out the one they were in. Like the riddle, it had nomads living in the undergrounds and set out downstairs. When the group arrives however, they meet William’s “three manned” group and a fight breaks out. Kate tricks Jamie and Olaf outruns Anucha, but Joe still wants the Moonstone Charm so bad, so he goes in against Devon’s orders and Veranda follows him. Jamie orders William to retreat and meet her back at the carriage, but Anucha follows her, wanting to get William’s approval for himself, and they are forced to stay together. Veranda finds Joe in the center of the underground cave and is a bit displeased with him for his act. He claims that he just wanted to protect the village. Since they have a chance, Veranda plays along. She goes even further underground and opens a secret compartment and they find the first piece of the Moonstone Charm and the second riddle. They make them realize the Moonstone Charm is in four pieces. Jamie, however with Anucha, shows up and takes it and Joe realizes that it’s his own fault and Veranda agrees what he was thinking about what he wanted not what was best for the group, but he still had a chance to make up for it, and they chase Anucha and Jamie and take it from Anucha’s hands. Vernada’s group keeps playing catch with the Moonstone Charm’s first piece. Bunny wrestles with Anucha and Fadhili fights Jamie. The first piece falls onto the edge of the staircase. Joe has a chance to take it, but instead saves Kate. Jamie reaches for the piece, but Veranda gets it before she could, causing her (Jamie) and Anucha to get away and they together with William head for the second riddle’s location. Joe apologizes to everyone in the group and they head to the location too, ending the episode. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Joseph Anderson as Captain Bunny * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Jesse Glover as Khung Jetjirawat/Angus * Ezekiel Fletcher as Prince Olaf * Kalonzo Haiti as Crown Prince Fadhili * Luke N. Monroe as William * Jacob Parker as Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat * Ariel Black as Jamie Swanson * Zachary Thomas as Bill * Keith Clark as Od * Kayla Andrews as Meg * Jason Erickson as Con Song * The Moonstone Charm (by Joe) Trivia * Team Veranda gets the first piece of the Moonstone Charm in this episode. * This episode is continued in A Moment of Lies. * This episode teaches that what’s best for everyone is more important than what one person wants. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here '''Veranda (Narrating): '''Enter Moonstone. (The scene shows the outside of Joe’s kitchen and moves inside.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Completed Episodes